


Фестиваль спокойствия

by UsagiToxic



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Libraries, Magic, Magic-Users, Maids, Master/Servant, Yuri, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Или как всего лишь один фамильяр может испортить ровный ход будней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фестиваль спокойствия

Тишина. Как и вчера. И позавчера. И сколько это уже продолжается? неделю? месяц? больше? Среди шелеста страниц и потрескивания фитилей время летит незаметно, а покой делает его и вовсе невесомым. В обычные дни мир в библиотеке регулярно нарушался волшебницей-воровкой, но сейчас та была занята исследованиями вне земель Генсокё и не появлялась, а никто, кроме Марисы, в библиотеку и не стремился никогда.

В коем-то веке у Коакумы появилась возможность спать столько, сколько ей хотелось бы. Да, для дьяволов сон не столь важен, но вот, пожалуйста, оказывается, что и им надо иногда отсыпаться. Но уже и отсып остался позади, а тишину и покой никто не нарушал. И Коакума начала беспокоиться за хозяйку, которая совсем уж перестала двигаться и не выпускала книгу из рук. К тому же, теперь ей уже и самой хотелось пошалить, сделать кому-нибудь гадость, в общем "культурно" по-дьявольски отдохнуть. А ещё хотелось бы воспользоваться днями спокойствия, чтобы наладить отношения с Пачули Ноуледж. Нет, "наладить" - это не то слово. Переиначить их. Совсем. Полностью... если духа хватит. 

\- Вы испортите себе зрение, - Коакума поставила слева от Пачи канделябр. - Нельзя читать при одной свечке, пусть даже сильной.

\- М-м-м, - донеслось от Пачули, которая даже не двинулась толком, только страница шелохнулась от переворачивания. А текст и правда стал виден лучше. Но Пачули не поблагодарила - в конце концов, это тоже работа этой... как её там... ну демоница, только маленькая... ай, какая разница. 

Пачули зевнула, довольно широко, но рот рукой прикрыла, прямо как культурная девочка. Затем кашлянула пару раз и вернулась к книге - большой, тяжёлой. Объёмной, можно сказать. На несколько дней её ещё хватит. А затем ещё. И ещё. И все это наконец-то снова в тишине и блаженстве.

\- У вас глаза покраснели, - Коакума нагнулась, чтобы лучше видеть лицо госпожи. - И как давно вы не ели? 

"А что ей есть - силы-то не тратит! Сидит как камень, скоро ракушками обрастёт!" - дьяволица и сама поморщилась от такого сравнения, но, как ни крути, оно было справедливо. 

\- М-м-м, - сказала Пачули, нахмурившись и отмахиваясь рукой от нагнувшейся Коакумы - рыжие волосы заслонили ей обзор. Кажется, это "м-м-м" даже что-то значило, но вот что именно...

\- ПА-ЧУ-ЛИ НО-У-ЛИДЖ! - Коакума почувствовала, что начинает сердиться. Ну да, Пачи может её в бараний рог свернуть, и что? - Вы уже очень давно ничего не ели. 

"А заодно, может, хоть промнётся слегонца на верхний этаж. Нет, кого я обманываю - опять меня пошлёт". 

Пачули не изменила выражение лица - как была нахмуренной, так и осталось. Но взгляд её переместился на лицо демонессы. И судя по взгляду Пачули, ей больше нравилось смотреть на буквы, нежели на лицо.

\- Па-чу-ли Но-у-лЕдж, - спокойно и очень тихо сказала волшебница. - В библиотеке не шумят. И не мешают другим читать. 

"Грамотейка! У самой фамилия, чёрт выговоришь, а ещё к буквам придирается!" - Коакуме захотелось опрокинуть канделябр, но инстинкт самосохранения сработал - за такие выверты Пачули её точно на бутерброды пустит. 

\- А я буду мешать! - а может, не стоит с госпожой так уж резко? - Буду, пока вы не вспомните, что вам надо есть, иногда спать. И не сидеть на одном месте, покрываясь поганками. - Вот последнее - точно зря. Пачи и за меньшее прибьёт - недорого возьмёт. 

\- Иди, поиграй с Фландр, если тебе скучно, - ни выражение лица, ни интонацию Пачули не изменила. - Или позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя к ней отвели? - она слегка наклонила голову набок... и длинные волосы попали в пламя свечи. Пачули этого, похоже, не заметила. Коакума же поспешно заплевала свечку и, разумеется, волосы Пачули. Грубовато, но мы же не архиумные библиотекари и особо магией не владеем - мы так, простые дьяволы самого низшего ранга. 

\- Вот, вы уже чуть не доигрались. Едва пожар не устроили. Нельзя же так близко свечки ставить. А всё почему? Потому что слишком долго читаете. Вот уж и не замечаете ничего. 

"А как будто бы ты в другие дни что-то замечаешь?" 

Пачули нахмурилась сильнее. Оставшийся свет от канделябра сделал её на вид более угрожающей - казалось, Коакума сейчас всё-таки умрёт в расцвете сил и лет. Она сделала попытку встать, проведя ладонью по книге (вроде не мокрая). Попытка провалилась - неудивительно, ведь Пачули просидела в одной позе весьма большое количество времени.

\- Если бы ты не мешалась, этого бы не произошло, - как-то слишком спокойно сказала Пачули, предприняв повторную попытку встать.

\- Если бы я "не мешалась", вы бы сгорели живьём, и все ваши разлюбезные книги тоже! Они - в первую очередь! Вы даже встать не можете, а уж убежать во время пожара точно бы не смогли. 

Но всё же Коакума на всякий случай отошла подальше и прикинула, какой шкаф с книгами лучше всего свалить на случай поспешного бегства. 

\- Если бы ты не мешалась, я бы не попала в такую в высшей степени идиотскую ситуацию, - хмуро сказала Пачули. Попытки встать она бросила после нескольких неудавшихся. Пачули осмотрелась по сторонам, чтобы найти, куда поставить ноги и вообще поменять положение, но всё вокруг неё было заставлено башенками книг разнообразных мастей. Да и то она увидела это, лишь сильно прищурившись. А во взгляде у неё до сих пор мелькали буквы.

\- И только я теперь из этой ситуации могу вас вытащить! - И Коакума решительно протянула руку хозяйке. - Вам надо привести волосы в порядок. - Дьяволица принюхалась. - А давайте-ка, я вас помою заодно. Принесу вам свежего белья. А потом отведу перекусить. Вы же знаете - горничная сестёр Скарлет прекрасно готовит. 

"И ножики кидает тоже неплохо. Надеюсь, у неё сегодня хорошее настроение". 

\- Да. Сделай мне ванную, - отстранённо сказала Пачули. - Только сначала убери эти книги на место, - Пачули принялась протирать глаза, покачивая слегка головой.  
Коа едва сдержалась, чтобы не пискнуть от радости и не выдать себя слишком уж озорным блеском глаз. 

\- Будет сделано! - И она принялась, всё же не удержавшись и что-то напевая, расставлять книги. Её цепкая память позволяла делать такую работу быстро. 

Пачули брезгливо отвела "повреждённые" волосы в сторону - они вернулись обратно. Пришлось ей снова наклонить голову набок, чтобы они не касались одежды. Затем Пачули снова попыталась встать - на этот раз даже что-то получилось, но ей пришлось опереться на стол, да и всё равно пока не могла выпрямиться нормально.

Коакума не без ехидства наблюдала за мучениями хозяйки. И она понимала, что в таком состоянии нужна ей. Да что там! она нужна ей постоянно! Иначе всю работу "подай, принеси, пошла вон!" гордой Пачули придётся делать самой. 

Пачули удалось выпрямиться, правда, тоже после нескольких... десятков попыток. Проморгалась. Глубина библиотеки начала обретать очертания.

\- Ты скоро там? - спокойно, но нетерпеливо спросила Пачули, глазея в темноту.

Коакума двигалась споро - понимала, что Пачули Ноуледж ждать не любит, а нрав у неё тяжёлый и строптивый, на расправу скорый. К счастью, книг было немного и почти все они были из одного-двух шкафов. Так что скоро Коа предстала пред "работодательницей":

\- Всё сделано. Вы дойдёте до ванной сами, или мне помочь? - она спросила это с милой улыбкой, но всё же некоторые нотки сарказма в голосе сквозили. 

Пачули прикинула, сколько попыток у неё займёт то, чтобы вспомнить, как ходить. Она особо не ходила и даже в беспокойные дни, когда к ней вламывались. Да, пожалуй, она действительно это забыла. Надо бы прочесть, как это делается. Сарказм она пропустила мимо ушей и взлетела в воздух.

\- Если ванна будет пуста и холодна к моему прибытию, как содержимое головы одной ледяной феи, я рассержусь, - сказала Пачули, вспоминая, где же был выход из библиотеки. Она очень редко им пользовалась.

"Ой, нашла чем пугать! Не пугайте клумбу цветами, а ежа некоторыми местами", - и дьяволица быстро-быстро утекла в ванную, надеясь, что вышколенные Сакуей служанки всё уже там вычистили доблеска, и ей не придётся тратить время, чтобы готовить ванную к использованию. 

Пачули проследила взглядом за демонессой. Значит, выход там. И она полетела в этом направлении. Феи-служанки по одному слову "ванная" продемонстрировали Пачули, куда лететь, шушукаясь между собой. Кажется, то, что библиотекарша выбралась, станет горяченькой новостью на целый вечер. Пачули подумала, а не поставить ли на входе в библиотеку ловушку, но отклонила эту мысль - феи всё равно не умеют читать. 

Коакума сунула носик в ванную. Вроде чисто. И даже блестит. Теперь надо нагреть воды и наполнить её. Коа засучила рукава, подобрала подол юбки и принялась таскать деревянными вёдрами воду, греть её, радуясь, что хоть какая-то огненная магия у неё есть и на что-то она годится. Работала она без роздыху, изрядно вспотев и замаявшись. 

Тем временем Пачули добралась до ванной без особых приключений - даже не заблудилась. Вплыв в ванную и закрыв дверь за собой, она принялась наблюдать за Коакумой. Ну и когда та обратит на неё внимание?

\- Хозяйка, сейчас уже вот-вот всё будет готово. - Коакума улыбнулась и удвоила усилия. - А вы пока можете снять одежду, если только не хотите, чтобы я вам помогла раздеться. Тогда вам надо подождать немного. 

Видимо, Пачули выбрала "подождать", так как она не двигалась, только парила в воздухе.

Коакума же наполнила ванную, оставив горячую воду также и в кадушках, и в вёдрах. 

\- Всё готово. - Дьяволица смахнула со лба капельку пота. - Я прошу вас спуститься, чтобы я помогла вам снять одежду.

"А то ведь в книгах не написано, как пижаму снимать, или в чём-то там ты ходишь". 

Пачули спустилась ниже, но на пол не вставала, продолжая парить в воздухе.

"А встать никак, да? Ах да, мы же ножки отсидели! Всего-то месяц попу не поднимали! и даже в сортир почти не ходили, потому как не ели ни черта!" - Коа поняла, что близка к тому, чтобы высказать вот это всё вслух. Поэтому, чтобы язык удержать она принялась разоблачать библиотекаршу, чертыхаясь про себя и пытаясь понять, кто же придумал такой неудобный фасон одежды, которую и правда не без труда снимешь. 

Пачули почти что не реагировала, только перемещала конечности, чтобы Коакуме было в некоторых моментах удобнее её раздевать.

Стараниями девушки-дьявола Пачули через какое-то время очистили аки луковицу, и теперь можно было её мыть. 

\- Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я вас искупала? - но Коа и не ждала ответа на этот вопрос, принявшись поспешно раздеваться сама. И только тут она поняла, что забыла про чистое бельё! К счастью она ещё не успела чрезмерно обнажиться, поэтому она выглянула из ванной и, остановив одну из служанок, сказала, чтобы для госпожи Пачули принесли комплект чистого белья. Был соблазн и себе заказать, но ведь могут и послать, несмотря на то, что она помощница библиотекаря и как бы в хорошем для служанок ранге, но всё же... Хм, а почему бы потом и не пробежаться голышом по особняку, оставляя мокрые следы? Глупая забава, но Коа хотелось что-то такое - экстравагантное, способное взбесить местных. Небезопасно, но ХОЧЕТСЯ! Хотя стоит всё же придумать что-то поумнее. 

\- Бельё принесут, пока вы будете принимать ванну, - сказала она Пачули, вернувшись. 

Пачули кивнула. К тому моменту, пока Коакума вернулась, она уже успела воспарить над водой и начать медленно погружаться в ванну. Горячая вода, горячая. 

\- Ты перестаралась, - кратко заметила Пачули. Впрочем, никакого недовольства эта фраза не несла - библиотекарша констатировала факт.

"Если бы я тебя не любила, я бы тебя сварила. И уж не перестаралась бы. И это было бы забавно!" - и Коакума, сбросив остатки одежды, вошла в ванную и намылила мочалку, оставив Пачи в неведении относительно своих планов на "невинные развлечения". Хм, а вот если такую скромницу как библиотекаря подбить погулять голышом по особняку - это будет забавно. И надо будет каким-то образом Ае кинуть весточку - для газеты самое оно. А уж на реакцию Скарлет и Сакуи точно посмотреть будет забавно. Но сперва надо помыть хозяйку. 

\- Разрешите потереть вам спинку. 

Волшебница вновь кивнула. Сама она принялась перебирать волосы в воде, постаравшись намочить их и на макушке. Ну, хоть руки у Пачули не одревенели - пока что книжки приходилось таскать и перелистывать. И тишина.

Пачули улыбнулась. 

Под спинкой, правда, Коакума понимала всё тело Пачи, включая пострадавшие волосы, которые она и принялась покрывать толстым слоем пенки. Но работала она сзади, так что, да, до какой-то степени это была спина... если не придираться к анатомическим тонкостям и мелочам. Волосы Ноуледж – длинные, густые – требовали много шампуня, и стараниями дьяволицы превращались в белую с тёмными разводами шапку, с которой пена обильно стекала на спину, грудь и лицо библиотекарши. 

\- Закройте глаза, - то ли попросила, то ли приказала Коакума, параллельно думая, какую бы коварную штуку отколоть – ей-ей, но такие правильные поганки как Пачули Ноуледж с точки зрения Коакумы созданы для того, чтобы над ними подшучивать. Или любить их. А можно и то, и другое сразу. 

Пачули о свойствах шампуня была прекрасно осведомлена, поэтому глаза держала закрытыми еще до предупреждения демонессочки.

\- Госпожа, поднимитесь, я сразу и ваше тело намылю. А после сразу всё и смою. И будет лучше, если вы сядите на скамеечку, я помогу вам выйти из ванной. 

И Коа, не дожидаясь ответа Пачи, попробовала поднять её на ноги. 

\- Мукью~ - недовольно произнесла Пачули, скользя в руках Коакумы - перспектива шмякнуться её не устраивала, поэтому она воспарила опять - положение ей не мешало. Но вызвало очередной восклик недовольства - после горячей ванной воздух оказался очень холодным.

Коакума, не ожидая такого от Пачи, воспарила вместе с ней, и так как крыльями воспользоваться не успела, то повисла на Пачи всем телом, невольно утаскивая её вниз - в ванную. У Пачули было достаточно сил, чтобы держаться в воздухе с демонессой на плечах, но не было желания этого делать. Ни малейшего. Да и к тому же пенная шапка принялась пробираться в закрытые глаза. Поэтому Пачули плюхнулась обратно в воду вместе с Коакумой и тут же принялась хаотично умывать лицо. Но от пены избавиться всё не могла. 

Коа взвизгнула, оказавшись придавленной в ванной седалищем Пачули. Она пыталась выбраться, но ванная не была настолько широка, чтобы можно было свободно двигаться, а крылья, с помощью которых Коа и летала, превратились в помеху, не давай выбраться. Зато коготки на крылышках очень даже спились Пачули в филейную часть. Сама же Коа едва могла поднять лицо над водой.   
И когда Пачули прочувствовала коготки, она снова взлетела. Но на этот раз на манер торпеды. Скорость Пачули не рассчитала, поэтому врезалась лбом в стену и точнехонько по ней же рухнула вниз.

Коа, фыркая моржом, выбралась из мыльной воды, откашлялась.

Пачули терла пострадавший лоб и растирала пену по всему лицу. В глаза пена давно уже пробралась, заставляя их слезиться. Пачули гневно (и пискляво) воскликнула:

\- От тебя одни проблемы!!

\- Ты меня чуть не утопила! - заявила дьяволица, забыв всякие расшаркивания. - Ты все мозги в книгах оставила, и ноги заодно! - Коа проморгалась. - Летаешь как воланчик - чёрт не знает, куда упадёшь. 

Пачули на звук метнула снаряд. И встала на ноги, всего лишь со второй попытки. Зато стояла уверенно.

\- Если ты не можешь скооперироваться с моей траекторией, то в этом только твоя вина, бестолочь. Лучше бы читала вместо того, чтобы крушить всё, к чему...

Пена невовремя попала Пачули в рот, и волшебница зашлась кашлем.

Коа едва успела присесть, и снаряд врезался в стену. 

\- Ах так?! По-плохому, значит, хотим? 

Коа как-то забыла, чей она фамильяр и что с ней может сотворить Пачули, если поймает или хотя бы попадёт. 

Но в дьяволице уже проснулся маленький дьявол, жаждавший движения, смеха, проказ и полного отрыва. Пользуясь тем, что Пачули вся в пене и явно не акробат, она стрелой мелькнула мимо неё, норовя уронить, ударив крылом. 

Пачули была ранена - увернуться ей действительно не удалось. Она упала на пол, продолжая кашлять и кашлять. Но чуть ей стало легче, и между жуткими конвульсиями образовался перерыв...

\- Символ воды... принцесса-ундина...

Произнесено это было очень сипло, но хватило. Неуклюжей фамильярше хватит.

Данмаку!

Но зря Пачи считала Коакуму неуклюжей. На самом деле демонесса была вполне проворной. К тому же сейчас она находилась в гораздо лучшей физической форме. Поэтому от атак она сумела уйти, и сейчас нарезала круги под потолком. 

\- Не поймаешь, не поймаешь! Дура, дура, дура! 

От этого Пачули рассердилась. И, всё еще тяжело дыша, снова подлетела...

\- Символ воды: озеро утопленников!

Это было уже крепче что в голосе, что в исполнении. Данмаку умножилось, лучи льда устремились прямо в Коакуму - Пачули её слышала.

Коа поняла, что явно перегнула палку. Спастись можно было теперь только одним образом - полетев навстречу снарядам, а не от них. Что она и сделала, рыбкой нырнув в ванную и спрятавшись в ней как в окопе. 

Прошло что-то около минуты. Больше воскликов Пачули не слышала. И, рассудив, что преподала этой бестолочи урок, Пачули принялась размышлять, зависнув в воздухе. Долго, впрочем, она этого не делала - спустилась вниз и на ощупь принялась двигаться по периметру.

Видя, что волшебница всё ещё ничего не видит, Коа осторожно мышкой выбралась из ванной, стараясь не плескаться, подхватила кадушки, снова взлетела и вылила одну из них Пачули на голову:

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! А мыло в волосах оставлять нельзя! 

Пачули взвизгнула. Был в этом плюс, конечно - Пачули снова панически терла лицо - глаза теперь можно было открыть. Минус - это было больно.

С мрачным видом и красными глазами Пачули обернулась... и, забыв про всякую магию, вцепилась демонице в горло мертвой хваткой, навалившись на неё.

Коа, сама не зная, зачем, вылила на уши Пачи и вторую кадушку, вместо того, чтобы попытаться её от себя отодрать. Правда, на этот раз без язвительных комментариев - не хватало воздуха. Пачули это только сильнее рассердило, и она впилась еще и ногтями.

И Коакума молча (а что и как тут скажешь?) начала отделять от себя Пачи, используя крылья и руки. Пачули хоть и явно была слабее, но всё же не сдавалась. Коа хотела лягнуть хозяйку, но сообразила, что пока они ведут ближний бой, у неё может даже получиться преимущество, а вот на расстоянии рассерженная Пачули точно её перемелет получше, чем в кофемолке. Однако отцепить Ноуледж не получалось. И тогда Коа пошла на хитрость, обхватив Пачи руками и крыльями и прижав её к себе, заставила согнуть руки в локтевых суставах и таким образом ослабить хватку, а то у дьяволицы уже круги шли перед глазами. 

Пачули отвлеклась. Шею дьяволицы она отпустила и принялась просто вырываться - не улыбалось ей быть прижатой к голому фамильяру. Коакума поняла, что берёт верх, и прижала Пачули к себе сильнее. А затем начала её щекотать. Она и сама не знала, что её сподвигло на такое действие. Это вызвало на удивление закономерную реакцию - Пачули сначала издала восклик удивления, затем принялась хохотать и извиваться, словно змейка, стремясь уйти от пальцев Коакумы. Но Коа фиксировала её крыльями и одной рукой, а вторая могла творить всё, что угодно:

\- Сдаёшься, хозяйка? - спросила Коакума игриво. 

Пачули не сдавалась, продолжая извиваться, отбиваться, и хохотать.

Внезапно Коакума свершила ещё один поступок, которого и сама от себя ожидала меньше всего: она прекратила щекотать Пачи, но, не отпуская её крыльями, обхватила её лицо ладонями, наклонилась и поцеловала её в губы. Пачули и сама такой поступок от своей помощницы ожидала меньше всего, поэтому как ей реагировать, она и понятия не имела. 

Да и ощущения в высшей степени странные.

Коакума оторвалась от губ Пачули со сбившимся дыханием от поцелуя. А может это от того, что её едва не задушили минуту назад? Но, так или иначе, но сердце у неё билось часто. И Пачи могла это чувствовать. Руки её спустились с лица хозяйки, прошлись по шее, оказались у неё на ключицах. После чего Коа снова нагнулась к Пачи и вновь коснулась её губ своими. 

Пачули ответила сдавленным "мукью", но не сопротивлялась больше - то ли раунд щекотки её вымотал, то ли еще что...

Коа прикрыла глаза и некоторое время целовала хозяйку, наслаждаясь процессом. Затем она чуть отстранилась от неё и её руки перетекли Пачули на грудь. 

\- Ты очень красивая, - тихо произнесла дьяволица. 

Тут, казалось, Пачули очнулась - взгляд стал испуганным, и волшебница снова резво подлетела наверх, надеясь скинуть с себя Коакуму. И ей это удалось, но Коа расправила крылья и зависла на расстоянии вытянутой руки от хозяйки. Она улыбалась, массируя руками шею: 

\- Я... - речь ей давалась с трудом, - ...люблю тебя. 

Пачули зависла в воздухе. Вся красная от многих причин, она произнесла что-то вроде "м...м!..." и пулей улетела из ванной, игнорируя, в какую сторону открывается дверь. Похоже, шалость Коакумы удалась - Пачули вышла в особняк голая.

Коа хотела кинуться за ней следом, но передумала. Во-первых, ей что-то подсказывало, что не стоит сейчас проявлять излишнюю настойчивость, во-вторых, Пачули сюда вернётся хотя бы за одеждой. А даже если не вернётся, то постоянное присутствие Коакумы рядом будет напоминать ей о том, что здесь случилось. И в какой-то момент она разденет Пачи не как служанка, а в совсем-совсем другом качестве. А сейчас можно было праздновать победу и наслаждаться удавшейся шалостью. 

Коакума вышла в предбанник, хотела одеться; но затем передумала и решила поддержать хозяйку, также полетев в библиотеку в естественном наряде, лишь слегка прикрывая грудь одной рукой.


End file.
